


You're Mine

by CalsLaundry



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Claws, F/M, Jealousy, Spanking, so much jealousy man, sub/dom, use of claws, v possessive Reaper tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 14:40:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11899857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CalsLaundry/pseuds/CalsLaundry
Summary: "When your eyes are on the bed, his chest presses against your back again. The claws make light tracks in your thigh, and they move between your legs at the same time as his boot moves between your feet.“Spread your legs, I know you’re good at that.”He presses a kiss to the top of your spine and you shiver as you obey. His hand wraps around your ponytail and he pulls your head back against his chest. His lips tickle your ear when he whispers;“You’re mine, cariño.” "





	You're Mine

**Author's Note:**

> The thirst around me for Reaper is never-ending, but honestly, I love writing him! Jealousy is my jam, and I hope it's yours too!  
> As always, comments are appreciated, and if you're interested in my NSFW Tumblr, it can be found at calslaundry.tumblr.com  
> Enjoy <3

You knew the moment he stepped closer, the moment he touched your arm, the moment he leaned closer and whispered in your ear.    
Even though you pushed him back and excused yourself from the public area of the party, you feel the cold tingles of being watched. Being away from the main floor was all you needed. The hallway was dark but you saw something move towards you. A dark towering shadow, and for a moment, you panic.    
The familiar mask of your lover seeps from the darkness, but you don’t have a moment to smile; a large hand grabs your elbow and forces you through a door you hadn’t seen before. 

He’s rough. 

He’s  _ angry _ .   
Once through, he slams the door behind you and locks it. The wood against your back keeps your back straight, but the way his hands slam against the door at either side of your head makes you feel small.

“Gabriel…”

“I saw that.”

You knew it. 

“But I pushed him back” 

Claw fingers grab your jaw, two points sticking into your neck.    
“You’re not his to touch.”

You know better than to retort.

“You’re  _ mine. _ ”

You nod, still in his grasp. 

“You nod,  _ cariño _ , but I think you need  _ punishing _ ”

His hand slips to the back of your head and his fingers bunch in your hair. You whimper, and you know he’s smiling at the sound while he removes his mask.

“You think you’d know better than to let him get so close, maybe you forgot for just a moment, hmm? Maybe you thought he could do something to you I couldn’t,  _ puta insaciable. _ ”   
He whispers the last two words from the crook of your neck, before sinking his teeth in too hard.

“It hurts!” 

Kisses pepper the indent as the rumble of his laughter tickles you.

“Good.”

With his hand still tangled in your hair, he pulls you from the door and turns you to face it. Never one to be gentle, he shoves your cheek against the wood.    
“Don’t. Move.”

You don’t even consider it.

Your hair spills from his fingers when he lets go, but his hands are everywhere else. He pushes your shirt up and your jeans down before standing again, his chest presses to your back. His forearm rests against the door, his hand returns to your throat, and his lips tease the shell of your ear.

“You’ve been bad,  _ cariño, _ letting him touch what’s mine.”   
A slap echoes through the room and you cry out at the sting.

“Oh,  _ puta _ can’t take a little slap?” 

The teasing in his voice sends shivers through you, and your back arches unwillingly, ready for another strike.

“That’s it, take your punishment-” Another slap -”like a good girl.”    
With each altered strike, you feel yourself get wetter. He stops after 10, but only to squeeze your thigh and hip painfully. 

“P-please…”    
He smirks against your ear.

“Please what? You’re not supposed to enjoy punishment.”    
His grip on your throat tightens a fraction, and before you can reply, the tips of his claws dance over the small of your back.    
A shock goes through you when his teeth grip your earlobe.

“You’re not leaving here until I’ve claimed you.”

A final strike and he steps back, he leaves you leaning against the door and you know not to move until instructed. He waits a few beats, and your cheeks flush when he speaks.

“You look wonderful when you’re marked by me.”   
You think for a moment that he’s done, that you’ve gotten off lightly. But you know better.

“Strip, tie up your hair, then face the bed, hands behind your back.”   
You make it short work; why put on a show when you know his own show is enough for him. You can’t deny the excitement bubbling in your stomach at the thought of more punishment, every part of you tingles at the thought of him ruining you.

When your eyes are on the bed, his chest presses against your back again. The claws make light tracks in your thigh, and they move between your legs at the same time as his boot moves between your feet.   
“Spread your legs, I know you’re good at that.”    
He presses a kiss to the top of your spine and you shiver as you obey. His hand wraps around your ponytail and he pulls your head back against his chest. His lips tickle your ear when he whispers; 

“You’re mine,  _ cariño.”  _ _  
_ His free hand starts on your shoulder and slowly trails over your chest.

“Every part of you”    
The rough material at the palms of his gloves grazes over your nipple and you hiss out a breath.

“Say it.”   
He gropes your breast, rough, no thought in where his talons might reach.

“Now.”    
His growl makes your back arch.

“I’m yours, Gabriel, I’m all yours”

“Good girl.”

He steps back, leaving you longing for his touch and groaning at its loss.

He chuckles, the sound is deep and threatening.

“Don’t worry, I’m nowhere near done with you,  _ cariño” _ _  
_ You let out another noise, one dripping with want and lust.

The sound of buckles coming undone tempts you to look over your shoulder, but he is behind you again, and his lips are on your neck, leaving kisses too soft for what you can feel coming. 

“Bend over, keep your hands behind you”

You obey.    
The belt cracks against the back of your thigh, but you’re still mid yelp when it comes down on you again.

Self-restraint left him, and blow after blow landed on your thighs and ass and left you squealed at each one.    
His breath came in pants, and the belt took rest around your wrists. He gives it a little yank, a reminder, and he kneels behind you, claws once again teasing your now tender flesh. You want to touch it, to feel the raised skin of your punishment.

The breath of a chuckle hits you and your thighs press together until his claws grab at you and force them apart.

“Why are you getting shy now,  _ cariño?”  _ He presses a kiss against your wetness. “Is it because of this? Because you  _ enjoyed _ all my punishments.”   
You nod though you’re not sure he can see.

“I knew you would. Sometimes I think you make me jealous on purpose, just to be treated like my own little slut.”   
You moan at his words.

“Oh you like hearing that,  _ precioso _ ?”   
He presses his tongue flat against you. Claws grip you, they dig bruises into your thighs, your hips push back against him.   
“Easy, easy.” 

He reinforces the word with a hard slap against your stinging rear.   
His claw grip moves up, now settling on the globes of your ass and spreading.

Embarrassment courses through you, but his tongue presses against your clit and it is forgotten. Your moans echo off of the walls and the teasing and torment catch up with you; your climax builds already, your hips roll against him, seeking more friction and you get it. The hair on his chin tickles against you and you groan,  _ almost there, almost there. _

Then nothing.

“Gabriel, please, that’s not fair!”   
Your outburst was unintentional, but he delivers a hard slap anyway.

“Neither is teasing me with other men.” 

His jaw is clenched, you can hear it.

“I didn’t want to, I’m sorry, please, please”   
“Too late for “sorry”,  _ cariño”  _ __  
Another slap, but this time his hand is bare. In the back of your mind, you mourn the loss of his claws on you.   
Until a thick finger slides into you and his name is on your lips.

The belt digs into your wrists as you squirm, desperate to grip something, _ anything _ to cope with how good it felt.   
A second finger slips in beside it, and you blush when Gabriel pats your sore cheek gently.

“You’re so tight, I can’t wait to fill you with something  _ bigger. _ ”   
You shudder against him, and as your climax gets closer again, he leaves you empty and groaning.

“Hush,  _ princesa _ ”   
“Gabriel, please, please, I need it”   
“What do you need, hmm?”   
“You, please.”

You couldn’t find it in yourself to be ashamed of your begging.

“Then ask nicely.”   
The claws on his gloved hand trickle over the smooth skin of your back and you can hear his trousers being undone and all shyness leaves you.

“Please fuck me, Gabriel, please, I need it, I need you to -”    
Your sentence ends in a grunt as he slips the entirety of his length into you in one thrust. He draws his hips back slowly and his claws press into the skin of your back, you feel it tear against them and you let out a sound between a moan and a squeal.

“No manners. Say ‘thank you’.”  
  
His bare hand comes down on you again and you yelp.

“Ah, thank you, thank you…” the word trails off as his hips snap and his bare hand twists into your hair and his clawed hand rakes down your back again and it takes everything in you not to scream. The grip in your hair pulls you back on his length, and the sound of your skin slapping against his sounds so  _ filthy _ and you commit every second to memory.   
He leans over you and peppers kisses over your shoulders, you consider for just moment taking a crack at his softness, but he breaks that thought by biting the back of your neck,  _ hard. _ Laps of his tongue tickle the soreness, but he’s barely done when he bites again and again and again. 

And Gabriel’s bites have never left your skin unscathed. You knew the bruises would bloom in the morning, and you couldn’t wait to show him the garden he had left on you.

Without warning, he is off of you and out of you. He says nothing. He only pushes you onto your back and sinks into you once more; this time you have the pleasure of watching his jaw clench as he does.

His bare hand is on your throat while his claws leave flurries of raised weals on every part of your skin he can reach.

His eyes drop to admire his work and he pushes himself back to get a better view; his grip leaves your throat and instead he holds your knees, pushing you back, folding you while he watches you crumble.

“You look so beautiful like this,  _ cariño”  _ He stutters, but doesn’t slow.

“Tell me, has my punishment worked? Have you been reminded who you belong to?”    
You nod your response, mouth open only to moan and whisper his name.

“Who do you belong to?”

You try to speak but the new angle of his hips forces a particularly loud groan out of you instead.

He strikes your rear again and leans over you. Your knees stay back even as he lets go, his hand presses into the bed beside your head and his clawed hand grips your jaw, forcing your eyes to meet his, and your stomach flips at his gaze.

“Answer me, who do you belong to?”

“Y-you!” His hips snap faster, his thrusts are erratic, he lets go of your jaw and his hand slips under you to free your wrists. Your arms wrap around him, his face presses to your neck and his arms pull you impossibly close. His breath is hot on the skin of your neck, and he leaves mark after mark through mutters of possession.

“Cum for me,  _ cariño.”  _

The words send a tingle through you, and you finally feel the familiar wave of orgasm flood through you.

He pulls back to kiss you, tongue pressing against yours, large hands grip your waist when he looms over you to seek his own climax. You clench yourself around him, grunts and breaths still leaving you, and his hips manage one final deep thrust and he halts. You feel his seed fill you, enough that you’re sure it will leak out of you when you stand.    
If you can stand.   
Gabriel’s lips meet yours again.

“That’s my good girl.”   
He pulls out of you gently, and starts to dress you. It’s endearing until you realise his cum is still inside you.

“Gabriel…”   
“Did you think my punishment had ended that quickly,  _ cariño?”  _ He shoots you a devilish grin.

“No, your marks will tell him you’re mine, but feeling my cum inside you will remind  _ you  _ that you’re mine.”    
  
  


 


End file.
